


Wesley's Broken Leg

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: WesCrusherDay [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #WesCrusherDay, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Stargazer era, WesCrusherDay, broken leg, childhood accident, pre-enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Wesley breaks his leg, he asks the medics to call his “Uncle” Jean-Luc instead of his mother.This is for #WesCrusherDay on 29 July, a day when we celebrate all the things we love about Wesley Crusher.





	Wesley's Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GottaHaveAName for helping me to sort an ending!
> 
> For more #WesCrusherDay shennanigans, follow @WesCrusherDay on Twitter!

Wesley let out a scream as he fell out of the tree during recess. His teacher ran towards him and pulled out the communicator she carried with her.  “Medical emergency, Year Four.  A child has fallen out of a tree.” 

“ _Response team on its way.”_

Mrs Mazdern arrived and nearly screamed.  The child, Wesley Crusher, was lying on the ground and his leg was bent at an unnatural angle.  All the children were crowded around him and she had to clear her head as she gently ushered the children back to their classrooms and watched as the medics arrived and loaded Wesley onto a stretcher to take him to the infirmary. He might even have to be sent to a hospital if it was a bad break.  Someone would have to inform his parents, but that was up to the medics and not her.  Her job done, she entered her classroom once more. 

###

“I want Uncle Jean-Luc!” 

“Shh, Wesley, we’ll call one of your parents.”   Wesley was now crying. “No!  I want Uncle Jean-Luc!”  The medic pulled up the emergency contact file for Wesley Crusher, and noticed that his second emergency contact was a Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  Under normal circumstances, the school medic would inform the first contact and if they were unavailable, move on to the second, but since the child was insisting on having his uncle called, the medic was left with no choice. 

He sat at his console and tapped in the sequence to reach Starfleet HQ. Silly, as his mother worked at the Medical center and they were going to have to take him there, but maybe his mother was on a shift and sleeping.  “ _Starfleet Headquarters. How may I direct you?”_

“Captain Picard, please.”

 _“One moment...”_ The spinning Starfleet logo on the monitor was replaced with a balding man. “ _Picard here.”_

“Hello, Captain Picard?”

_“Yes?”_

“My name is Lieutenant Parter.  I’m the medic assigned to Archer Elementary School...ah...”

_“Wesley? What happened?  Where’s Beverly...his mother?”_

“Well, Sir,  Wesley asked us to call you.” 

_“ What happened?”_

“Wesley has fallen out of a tree and his leg is broken. We’re going to have to take him to the Medical Center, but we need parental permission.” 

“ _So then, wouldn’t you need to speak with his mother?”_

“Well, Sir...you are listed as his second guardian.”

_“Well, please take him to the hospital. I will meet you there and inform his mother. Picard out.”_

Jean-Luc sat back in his chair.  Beverly was on her cycle of nightshift at Starfleet Medical, and Jean-Luc had been sleeping in her quarters so Wesley wasn’t alone.  It wasn’t surprising that Wesley had asked for him to be called since Beverly should be sleeping, but what had surprised him was being told he was listed as Wesley’s second guardian with the school.  He grinned to himself as he stood and straightened his uniform and headed to  the transporter room.  It was a short walk to the medical facility, but he didn’t want Wesley to be alone for long.

Jean -Luc beamed to the medical center and was directed to paediatrics.  Jean-Luc found Wesley on a biobed, with his leg encased in a regen unit.  “Hi Uncle Jean-Luc!”

“Hello, yourself, Wes. What have you done?” 

“I fell out of a tree!”  Wesley grinned at Jean-Luc. “I see. And why were you _in_ the tree?” 

“Malcorn dared me to climb it.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at the nine-year-old.  “And what have you learned?”

“To hold on better next time?”

 _“Wesley._ ”

“Not to climb the tree.”  Jean-Luc sat on the edge of the bio be and patted Wesley’s uninjured leg. “Now, why didn’t you want them to call your mom?” 

“Mom’s sleeping.”  Jean-Luc levelled a gaze at the boy. “Is that the _only_ reason?”

“Mom will yell at me.”  Jean-Luc nodded sagely. “I see.  And you don’t think I will? Wesley, you have to be careful!  What if you had landed on your head? That’s not as easily fixed as a leg!” 

“Yeah, but my leg will be all better in an hour.  The nurse said.” 

“Not the point, Wes.  Look, I’m going to have to tell your mother about this. We can’t just hide the fact that you broke your leg.” 

“But—“

“No buts, young man.” Wesley pouted.  “But you don’t want to wake up mom!”  Jean-Luc checked the clock on the wall.  “You’re in luck, she would have just woken up.”  Wesley frowned as Jean-Luc tapped his communicator. “Picard to Crusher.”

_“Good morning, Jean-Luc.”_

“Morning, Bev.  Sleep well?”

 _“Yes, thank you. Thanks for getting Wesley off to school this morning so I could go straight to bed. I don’t know what I would do without you.”_ Jean-Luc grinned.  “Actually, it was Wesley I was calling you about.  It seems, our Wesley has been in an accident at school.”

_“An accident?  Is he alright?”_

“Broken leg.  But apparently, the regen will be finished in an hour and they think he’ll be alright.”  He could hear Beverly sighing. _“Do you want me to come in?”_

“No,  I don’t mind taking the afternoon off to stay with him.  I’ll bring him home when he’s ready.  I just wanted you to know what had happened. And, ah, I didn’t know you had me listed as his guardian.”

_“I just thought it was easier since you were helping me out on my nights week.  It’s not like the school could ring Nana on Caldos if something happened and forget about his grandparents in Iowa. We haven’t heard from them in...well, it’s not important.  I’m sorry. I should have asked you  first.”_

“No, it’s fine, Bev.  It just surprised me.  Anyway, I’ll bring Wesley home as soon as he’s released.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc sat back down on the edge of the bed and he and Wesley chatted about school and played a few rounds of noughts and crosses on Wesley’s PADD before the nurse came back in.  “We’ll just get this unit off you and take a quick x-ray and then Dad can take you home.”  Jean-Luc expected Wesley to pipe up that he wasn’t his father, but he didn’t, and Jean-Luc felt it was too late to speak up so he let it slide. 

The doctor came and looked at the read-outs. “Right then, young man, we have healed your leg, but you have to take it easy for the next five days.”

“Can he still go to school?”  The doctor turned towards Jean-Luc. “Perhaps not tomorrow, but then I don’t see why not provided he can promise to stay off his leg.”

“But Mom has to sleep during the day.”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to be quiet.”  He turned to the doctor. “Thank you, Doctor.  Could you send your report to his mother? No doubt she’ll want to look it over herself.” 

“Yes, of course.”  Jean-Luc turned to Wesley. “Right, Tiger, looks like you’ve been released.  Do you have your schoolbag?”  Wesley nodded. “Uh huh.  One of the bigger kids brought it to the infirmary.” 

“Great. Let’s go home.”    The nurse passed Wesley a pair of crutches and he was instructed how to use them for the next few days when he needed to move around, otherwise, he was expected to let his leg rest.  Jean-Luc had laughed. “You realise he’s nine, right?  Staying still isn’t exactly his forte.” 

“Just try to keep him resting it.  No bike riding, running, or sports for a few days at least.  Is his bedroom up stairs?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Make sure he uses the crutches on the stairs, but try to limit the number of times he needs the stairs for the next few days.” 

“Got it.  Alright, Wes. Ready?  Might get to see your Mom before she has to leave for her shift tonight.”   Wesley nodded and wobbled a bit on his crutches.  Jean-Luc waited for Wesley to walk in front of him, and then he grabbed Wesley’s schoolbag and followed behind, offering encouraging words.  The nurse placed her hand over her heart as she watched them walk away. “Such a good father.  You know, he didn’t even raise his voice when he was reprimanding his son.” 

###

“Bev?  We’re home.” Beverly came out of her bedroom and saw Wesley with his crutches and frowned.  “I’m guessing it was a bad break?”  Jean-Luc kissed her cheek.  “The doctor was sending you the report to look over, but I was told Wes needs to stay off it for a few days.  Probably should stay home from school tomorrow and then if he can stay off of it at school, he can go back the following day.”  Beverly frowned.  “Oh, that’s going to be fun.  I have to sleep during the day!”  Jean-Luc held up his hand.

“Not a problem. I’ll take the day off and Wesley and I can go to my quarters tonight so we don’t keep you awake tomorrow, and we’ll make dinner tomorrow night so you don’t have to.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I am.  Beverly,  I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to help you with whatever you needed.”

“Thanks.”  Beverly glanced at Wesley who was settling in on the sofa. “Right young man.  I should lecture you, but I have a feeling Jean-Luc already has.” Wesley nodded.  “Don’t try to milk attention from Jean-Luc tonight or tomorrow.  If you need help, ask for it, but don’t expect Jean-Luc to wait on you hand and foot.”

 “Mom, since I don’t have to go to school tomorrow, can I stay up late tonight?”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Hmm. No.  Usual bedtime.” 

“Aw, man.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “And you,”  Beverly turned her eyes to her best friend.  “No giving in to his demands. Wesley isn’t on his deathbed.” 

“Yes, dear.”  Beverly grinned.  She and Jean-Luc had a very domestic arrangement, despite not being involved with each other.  She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. “Have I mentioned you’re the best?”

“Hmm. Not lately.” 

###

Beverly used her codes to enter Jean-Luc's quarters the following evening.  One of the nurses she had passed during shift change had gushed over how wonderful Wesley's father was, and Beverly wasn't sure how to react to the realization that neither of them had corrected her.  She'd intended on talking to them, only to stop and cover her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter.   
  
The pair was sound asleep next to each other on the couch.  Jean-Luc's feet were propped on the coffee table, and he'd placed a stool in front of his "nephew", allowing the boy to mimic his pose, right down to the book tented on his slumbering chest.   
  
_So much for Jean-Luc having dinner ready._  
  
To her surprise, the table was set. She saw a pan of pasta sitting on the side, waiting for when she arrived.  She ginned and put the pasta bake into the small oven and set it for the warming cycle.  
  
"Computer, rewarm enough to melt the cheese."  Moments later, the delicious odour of "fresh baked" ziti filled the small quarters. Jean-Luc stumbled into the kitchen as she was pulling the dish out.   
  
"Hey." He stifled a yawn before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Stop that. I told you I would get dinner together. How was your day...er...night?"  
  
"Interesting."  She quirked an eyebrow at him. "It seems my son acquired a new father somewhere along the way."   
  
"Oh." Jean-Luc grinned sheepishly. "Can I say I was following Wesley's lead?"   
  
"Sure." She put her hands on her hips before pointing to the mess in the corner of his living room. "That must also explain this?"   
  
"Oh, um..." He looked over at the boy on the couch before shrugging. "He's an inventive kid. Besides, the mess is in my quarters, not yours. We’ll clean it up if it bothers you.”  
  
Beverly shook her head and looked at her unlikely partner. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"   
  
"Help us clean up after dinner?"   
  
That's when Wesley woke to the sound of his uncle begging for mercy.

###FIN###


End file.
